Radroach (Fallout 3)
Radroaches are creatures found in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background Great American cockroaches, colloquially called "radroaches" or simply "giant cockroaches," are giant versions of the pre-War species (Periplaneta americana), that have increased in size due to mutation caused by the nuclear fallout of the Great War. Characteristics Biology Radroaches are about the size of modern house cats and have a shiny brown carapace. Unlike their modern-day cousins, they don't mind the sunlight and will often be encountered in well-lit areas, such as out in the open near the tepid sewers. If encountered, they will first try to scare off their enemies by flapping their wings and antennae while bobbing up and down but will attack if the enemy refuses to back away. This usually ends in their death, as they are one of the weakest enemies in the Capital Wasteland. Gameplay attributes Radroaches are low-level enemies, hostile to the player character. They are usually encountered in groups of 5-7 and "pounce" at their enemies and bite/pinch them with their small pincers while making a screeching sound. They are also commonly used as food for many people in the wasteland and, as such, their meat can be bought from most merchants who sell food. Variants Radroach Radroaches all share the same vital statistics, but can differ in aggressiveness and confidence. |level =0 |perception =3 |xp =5 |hp =5 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =1 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (3 ) |attack2 = |items =* Radroach meat }} |level =0 |perception =3 |xp =5 |hp =5 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =1 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (3 ) |attack2 = |items =* Radroach meat }} |level =0 |perception =3 |xp =5 |hp =5 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (3 ) |attack2 = |items =* Radroach meat }} |level =0 |perception =3 |xp =5 |hp =5 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (3 ) |attack2 = |items =* Radroach meat }} Locations Radroaches are the first hostile creatures the player character encounters in the game and the only hostiles that have to be killed while still in Vault 101. They can be found nearly anywhere throughout the wasteland, with the most notable locations being the Nuka-Cola plant offices and the Gillian house in Minefield. The RobCo facility has the highest number of radroaches; thirty-one in total. Notable radroaches * Fluffy and Jitters, two caged radroaches (presumably pets) can be found in the sniper shack. * Ghoul Gallo keeps two unnamed, undersized radroaches in a similar cage at his home in the County sewer mainline. Notes * Radroaches are one of the weakest creatures in the wasteland, about on par with bloatflies for being the weakest enemies in the game. * Although most radroaches appear hostile, there are certain circumstances where they may be passive, such as the roaches in the vicinity of the Roach King. * Radroaches do not give out Experience Points unless the Lone Wanderer is playing on normal difficulty or higher, but even then it's only one experience point for each roach. * Using Unarmed attacks in V.A.T.S. against a radroach will result in the player character stomping on it rather than punching it, the only time this animation is ever used. * The radroach is the first type of hostile creature the Lone Wanderer will encounter in Fallout 3, inside Vault 101, when they need to kill one with a BB gun during the quest Growing Up Fast. It is also the only enemy type the Lone Wanderer needs to kill in order to complete the game as there is no known legitimate way around killing the radroach in this quest. * Two undersized radroaches can be found in Vault 108's living quarters cafeteria accompanied by a regular radroach, one the size of Gallo's pets and another even smaller one. * During the quest Escape! the Lone Wanderer has the option to help Butch DeLoria by killing three radroaches to save his mom for some positive Karma and a free Tunnel Snake outfit. * When radroaches detect the Lone Wanderer, they will only attack if the Lone Wanderer stands too close for too long. * For the most part, radroaches are the only enemy in the game that won't attack on sight. * Unlike other insects in the game, radroaches don't have a body part that the Lone Wanderer can cripple that will cause them to frenzy. * Moira Brown says that the radroach meat tastes like "old feet." * Vault 101 is radiation-free and sealed, yet radroaches still appear in the lower levels. * When attacking, radroaches make a high-pitched squealing sound, similar to the sound bloatflies make when they are killed. Appearances Radroaches appear in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes It is popularly suggested that roaches will "inherit the earth" if humanity destroys itself in a global nuclear war, as roaches, along with other insects, have a higher tolerance to radiation than most other animals. Sounds * Radroach attack noicon * Wings fluttering noicon Gallery Radroach CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Fluffy and Jitters.jpg|Fluffy and Jitters caged in the sniper shack Radroach_Vault_101.jpg|Take a pot shot at your first "enemy"; a radroach Ellen DeLoria Radroach.jpg|Radroaches attacking Ellen DeLoria. Category:Fallout 3 creatures Category:Radroaches es:Mutaracha (Fallout 3) pt:Radroach (Fallout 3) ru:Радтаракан uk:Радтарган